Your Clothes
by LeaDepp
Summary: Set straight after the episode with Everlast. This was our ritual. No matter who either of us were dating, whatever fights we had, Danny and I would sneak into the opening of the pool party. It was always just to two of us. The rest of the world didn’t ma
1. Prologue

**Title: Your Clothes**

**Author: LeaGranger aka spikesbitch**

**Rating: At the moment PG but I think it will get up to R.**

**Summary: Set straight after the episode with Everlast. This was our ritual. No matter who either of us were dating, whatever fights we had, Danny and I would sneak into the opening of the pool party. It was always just to two of us. The rest of the world didn't matter. For that night, every year it was just to two of us.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I'm not sure who Las Vegas belongs to but it's definitely not me.**

**A/N: This is my first ever Las Vegas fic. I'm a bit excited about it considering at the moment I'm absolutely obsessed with the show. Its total greatness. I'm also obsessed with Milano shoes at the moment as well. I so want a pair. Not because they are particularly all that nice but because they are expensive. Anyway that pretty much explains the Milano line. Also I may seem to have ended this chapter in a weird place but please bear in mind that it's a prologue.**

**Prologue**

I watch Danny. No matter what I can't seem to help it. Wherever he is my eyes are drawn to him, searching. Watching.

His head bops up and down in time to the music, his eyes glued on Everlast as he hovers protectively near my shoulder. Its one of those nights. One that makes me think that maybe, just maybe, Danny and I might have a chance. We might me something more than friends. One of those nights were Danny sticks so close to my shoulder I sometimes feel like I might drown in the smell of his cologne.

Sam suddenly comes running up and hugs Danny around the middle, hard. One of those big friendly hugs she seems to only reserve for Danny and Mike. I have a feeling she would hug Ed like that too if he would let her get close enough.

For a split second Sam's head rests on Danny's chest, her face turned towards me. Looking up at me her face splits into a giant grin and I could swear she winked. As quickly as she had arrived Sam lets Danny go and turns back to where Delinda and Nessa were giggling as they danced.

As usual I'm left staring at Danny.

Feeling my eyes on him Danny turns, seeing me his face splits into a wide smile. The same smile that made my knees weak and showed off every single one of his teeth, so perfect and white they belonged in a toothpaste commercial.

Quickly he stepped behind me and before I knew what was happening he had slipped his hands around my waist, pulling me close, my back flush against his chest. Without thinking I sink into his embrace, surrounded by the scent which was uniquely Danny.

As his lips find my temple I find myself pulled back all those years. This was our ritual. No matter who either of us were dating, whatever fights we had, Danny and I would sneak into the opening of the pool party. It was always just to two of us. The rest of the world didn't matter. For that night, every year it was just to two of us.

I don't know why it felt strange to be back here again. Maybe because we were here with friends, maybe because there was no sneaking in, maybe because we were approximately ten years older than all the kids here. Maybe it was because we were suddenly the ones that were supposed to be keeping the middle class locals out.

As the song comes to a close, Danny's lips graze my ear, "Do you think they would notice if we left?"

Glancing around I find Sam, Delinda, Nessa and Mike all engrossed in a game of rock, paper, scissors for god knows what reason. I shake my head, "I think we're good. Let's go."

We're quiet all the way to Danny's car. It seemed to be safer that way. Instead I concentrate on the warmth Danny's hand provided as he gripped tightly onto mine, his thumb absently stroking the back of my hand as we moved through the parking lot.

As I slip into the passenger seat I glance up to find Danny staring intently at me, as if memorising every line of my face. Ducking my head slightly, I smile slightly tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

Danny pushes the Camero into gear and my eyes can't help but be drawn to him. I've always loved Danny in this car. It's like the entire series was model around him. This car fit Danny like the perfect Milano. Fast, sexy and a little bit dangerous.

As we hit the open road, Danny's gaze flicks to mine, a genuine smile gracing his features, lighting up his eyes. He rarely smiles like that anymore, like he hasn't a care in the world. He used to do it all the time when we were younger. But when we were younger that same smile was usually followed by him instigating something we shouldn't have been doing.

Lost in my thoughts of the past, I'm rudely awakened when Danny rounds the corner and pulls into his driveway, shutting off the engine with a quick flick. We remain silent as we walk up the drive and it's not until Danny's front door closes behind us with a thump that either of us feel the need to speak.

"There's clothes in my closet if you want to change out of your dress," he tells me quietly as he quickly toes off his shoes.

I nod silently, gripping the door frame for balance as I struggle with the ankle strap of one of my shoes, grateful for his offer. As much as I loved getting dressed up for work, just hanging out in Danny's house dressed so formally seemed somehow wrong.

"Beer?" he asks, already making his way to the kitchen.

I nod again, feeling no need to extrapolate on that, my throat seeming unwilling to vocalise.

Finally having my shoes off, I make my way into Danny's bedroom, shutting the door behind me and turn to survey the bedroom. Typical Danny. The bed still unmade from this morning, his shirts in a pile to be washed, his dirty suits hung haphazardly over an armchair waiting to be taken to the dry cleaners. Shaking my head slightly amused, I open his closet doors opening the top drawer knowing I would find what I was looking for in there.

Shimming out of my dress, I quickly slipped on a pair of Danny's boxers, and a shirt that was at least three sizes to big for me before padding out into the living area. I find Danny sitting stretching out on his sofa, feet on his coffee table as he took a long pull from his beer.

As he sees me, he gets that look he always does whenever I wear his clothes. Almost a possessive kind of pride. I remember asking him when we were teenagers why guys always tried foister their clothes off on their girlfriends. He had been purposefully vague at the time, but I think the gist was that it was like the girl was pronouncing to the world that she was his and his alone. Whatever he meant it made no sense to me.

Rummaging through my handbag I finally pull out the hair elastic I had been looking for and quickly pull my hair back into a messy bun. Grabbing the beer Danny had left on the coffee table for me I take a seat on the sofa, curling my legs up underneath me, purposefully placing physical distance between us.

Looking up at Danny I catch him staring at me a stunned look on his face.

"You're gorgeous," he whispers, in an awestruck tone, one that told me had not meant to speak out loud.

I duck my head, staring at the couch in front of me not wanting Danny to see my blush.

We remain silent for the next few minutes, emersed in our own thoughts, preoccupied with out beer.

"It was weird," Danny suddenly pronounces, leaving me no doubt he was talking about tonight.

"It was," I agree, wary of where this conversation was heading.

Danny's silent for a moment before rolling his head to look at me. "Why did things seem easier when we were sixteen?"

I shrug, unsure how to answer his question. "Maybe because we ignored all the complicated stuff. Maybe because, when we were sixteen sex wasn't an issue."

Danny grins. "Mary, I was a sixteen year old male, you were more than hot. I'm sure sex was an issue on more than one occasion."

"More than hot?" I ask teasingly raising an eyebrow.

"You were gorgeous and you know it," he tells me flatly. "Still are."

I move to duck my head again but Danny catches my chin in his hand, holding my head up.

"Hey, its nothing to be ashamed of," he tells me firmly.

I nod slightly, my breath caught in my throat as I stare at Danny, his eyes boring into mine. Green eyes, flaring with a passion so rarely seen in him. Unconsciously I lick my lips, leaning towards him ever so slightly.

If anything was going to happen then I never found out. An incessant beeping filled both our ears and a quick glance at the coffee table told me all I needed to know. Danny's cell was dancing on the table, the back light flashing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Your Clothes**

**Author: LeaGranger aka spikesbitch**

**Rating: PG-13 at the moment but quite possibly could be R.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Las Vegas is not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

"McCoy," Danny answers in that all business tone of his, one that never fails to remind me of his history with the marines.

I watch him silently as the conversation begins to play out, his face etching with worry before his cold expressionless mask slips over it. It was the same mask he always uses when something has happened and he doesn't want me to worry about it. He doesn't know that, that mask scares me more than any of his other expressions.

"Okay. Sure. I'll be right there."

Danny snaps his phone shut, staring at me wide-eyed and disbelieving for a couple of seconds before bursting into action.

"It's my dad," he explains, standing from the sofa, looking frantically for his keys. "There's been an accident. I've got to go to the hospital. You can –"

"I coming with you," I state firmly, jumping up. As soon as I had heard the words "dad" and "accident" a horrible creeping feeling settled in the bottom of my stomach. Larry had been more of a father to me than my dad had ever been. Ever since I could remember he had always been offering me a shoulder to cry on and when Danny asked him if I could move in with them Larry had taken one look at my face and started to make room for me, no questions asked.

"No, its okay," he tells me, finally locating his keys on the mantel.

"I'm coming," there was no way I was going to back down from this. Seeing he was about to argue I look up at him, letting the fear and worry shine through. "It's your dad, Danny."

Danny stares at me for a second, studying my features for a second. I don't know what is was, but something in me and completely caved. "Okay, let's go."

Stopping only long enough to grab my handbag and for Danny to slip on his shoes, we head out the door, both lost in our own thoughts, too scared to vocalise whatever we were thinking.

The trip to the hospital is one of silence. I stare at Danny as he guides the car through all too familiar streets. His jaw tight, knuckles white on the steering wheel as his mind reels through all possibilities we may discover on arrival at the hospital. I want so bad to reach out and offer him any kind of comfort but something holds me back.

Maybe it was because he had closed himself off so successfully. Or maybe it was because I was in such desperate need of comfort myself. Whatever it was I couldn't seem to bring myself to breech that physical divide that we had unconsciously put around ourselves.

Due to the time of night it doesn't take long to find a park. Danny turns off the ignition but makes no move to get out of the car, instead staring blankly and silently at the wall in front of us.

"Everything's going to be okay," I whisper, not sure who I was trying to comfort, me or Danny. Not exactly believing the words I was using.

Without looking at me, Danny's hand finds mine our fingers automatically lacing together. "Do you promise?" he whispers back, sounding for all the world broken.

Part of me shatters for him. I had been there when his mother had died and I knew exactly what that had done to him. While, whatever was happening with his father may not be quite as serious, I knew Danny was thinking the worst. While Danny and Larry weren't as close as they had been before Danny left for the Marines they were still the closest father and son I had ever known.

Despite knowing all this I still couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

"You know I can't promise that."

"I know," Danny whispers. He remains silent before finally turning towards me. He suddenly looks so much older than he had previously. "We should go in."

I nod. Relieved that his tone had returned some of its usual strength. Throughout my life I had become accustomed to Danny exuding a certain amount of togetherness. A togetherness that he had been rapidly losing since the dreaded phone call. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to deal with this if Danny completely lost it. I wasn't sure that I would be able to bring him back from that before he did something stupid.

As we exit the car, Danny's hand reaches for mine once again, his fingers lacing in mine as he pulls me close. Walking up to that hospital, not knowing what to expect was one of the heartbreakingly scariest moments of my life. It was like a nightmare. Danny's dad never got sick. I couldn't even remember when he last had the flu. To be rushing to the hospital after a mere "there's been an accident" just felt surreal.

Walking into the emergency room we were hit by a wave of activity. Nurses hurried from patient to patient checking details and symptoms, while parents and loved ones paced the ugly linoleum. Danny's grip on my hand tighten for a second before he started to head over to reception.

We were only halfway there before we heard our names being called.

"Danny! Mary! Wait a second."

We both turned, stunned to see Jamie Shrapnel, rushing across the room, dodging a bored toddler as she raced across the room in nurses scrubs. Jamie had been on the cheerleading team with me in high school and we hadn't see her since she left for college just after graduation.

"Jamie?" I question, slightly incredulous.

I feel Danny glance down at me and I know that he hadn't recognised her. Typical, Jamie always used to stay over when we had big competitions coming up. She was probably the only girl on the team that Danny hadn't slept with or dated. Something, I knew he had done out of respect for my friendship with her.

"Yeah," Jamie replies shortly, obviously not in the mood for small talk. "Listen, I can't tell you too much, but Larry was stable when I last saw him. He's pretty bad. When he gets up to intensive care I'm pretty sure the doctors will only let family see him. You might want to lie and say you're married or something so Mary can see him." She pauses for a second seemingly taking in my attire. "You aren't married right?"

I shake my head, my mind spinning with the speed that she had been talking. I remain silent for a second desperately trying to take in all she had just told us.

"Intensive care?" Danny asks, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"I really sorry, Danny. I can't tell you much. I'm only a nurse. I've probably said enough to get me into trouble already. I'll get one of the doctors to come and talk to you."

"It's okay," I tell her before Danny can put his foot in it. "It's not your fault."

"Sorry, guys," she replies. "I've really got to go. Hectic as hell in here. I'll talk to you when I've finished my shift. Wait here and I'll send a doctor out."

Before we can even thank her Jamie is rushing off back in the direction she came, gazing haphazardly around the waiting room, looking extremely stressed and bothered.

Slowly I turn around to look up at Danny. His face as white as a ghost, his jaw tight, eyes darting restlessly around the room. He's barely holding it together. I know he wants nothing more than to break down letting go of his stress, his fear, his dread. But he can't do that. There's too much marine in Danny for that to happen.

Staring up at him I realise that I have no words that will comfort him. Even if I did I don't think they would help him any. Instead I remain silent, gently extracting my hand from him to slip both my arms around his waist in a comforting hug. I feel him relax into me slightly, letting me share some of his worries as I press my cheek against my chest. As Danny's arms come around me to return the hug I find myself believing for the first time that there was some semblance of truth in my earlier words. Perhaps, just perhaps, everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They really make me feel special and also help getting the chapters out faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others. I really have no idea where I'm going with this so it could be a bit hit and miss. Also, my medical knowledge consists of what I know from TV so I wouldn't be surprised if it's very wrong.**

**Chapter 2**

I don't know how long we stood there like that, drawing comfort from each others presence. An old lady flipping, restlessly through a magazine studied us carefully, throwing me a smile as if to say "It's going to be okay, stick together and you'll be fine."

"Mr and Mrs McCoy?" I heard someone question behind me. I slowly start to turn around in Danny's arms, my eyes flicking to Danny's for a second. He nodded slightly. We were going to go through with this.

"Yes," he answers tightly, obviously keen to get this over with.

I finally lay eyes on the doctor as he takes a step back, obviously a little startled Danny's tone. The doctor's young and good-looking, he can't be any older than me and Danny. I can tell he's slightly intimidated by Danny. Everyone always is the first time they meet him. Sam thinks its all about his height, his blatant good looks and the fact that Danny carries himself with such obvious confidence. I'm not so sure. I can't imagine myself ever being intimidated by Danny.

Jamie is hovering just behind the doctor, a smile on her face as she winks at me.

Shaking his head slightly, seemingly to get over his initial feelings the doctor starts to talk. "I'm Doctor O'Connor, I was the doctor working on your father. It appears Mr McCoy, that your father was a victim of a head on collision. He's suffered a broken leg, shattered pelvis, back injuries and severe head trauma."

I can't stifle my gasp as the information hits. I feel Danny's arms tighten around me, his entire body tensing behind me.

"At the moment we have induced your father into a coma. We believe this will keep him stable for the moment and allow his injuries more time to heal successfully. Until the injuries have settled and the swelling has gone down there is no exact way we can tell how much damage has been done. I need to tell you now that there is a possibility that McCoy could be rendered permanently brain damaged. There was movement in both his feet earlier which is a good sign that no damage has been done to the spinal cord. We are waiting for a bed to become available in ICU before we send him up. We also need you to fill out some forms, his medical history, insurance information, etc. I know this seems to be a lot to take in at the moment but I'll be here if you need me. In the meantime do you have any questions?"

I look up at Danny. He's staring off into space, his eyes glassy with a completely blank look on his face making no indication that he heard a word the doctor was saying.

"When, um, when can we see him?" I find myself asking, my voice sounding small and foreign to me.

Dr O'Connor shakes his head, giving me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. We can't let you see him until he's in intensive care and stabilised there. We can't run the risk of stressing him too much at this stage."

"Okay," I whisper in that strange, foreign voice which had seemed to have taken over my own.

Dr O'Connor looks from me to Danny and back to me again as if expecting us to say something more or show some kind of reaction. I guess the detachment thing we both seem to have perfected over the years must have been some kind of freak out.

"Okay," the doctor continues, in a loud and falsely positive voice. "I have patients I have to get back to. Jamie here can help you with all the forms."

"Sorry about that," Jamie apologises quickly, shaking her head as she watches Dr O'Connor leave. "He's a doctor, and contrary to popular belief he is not paid to care."

As Jamie ushers us quickly into some empty seats an overwhelming sense of loss consumes me as I leave Danny's arm. Still searching for reassurance as we try to find a comfortable way to sit Danny's hand instantly entwines itself in mine and he pulls me as close as the hard, hospital plastic will allow.

I glance quickly up at Danny to find his expression mirroring my own. We're both a little lost. Larry had always been the one who kept everyone together during a crisis. He was the one who was always looking after us, ready to give advice. To know that Larry was not here, ready to help but lying in some hospital bed struggling to live was disquieting to say the least.

"All these are pretty straight forward. We got what we could from his wallet but there are a few gaps. Danny, we also need you to sign off on his health insurance. Um, I think that's about it. If you can just fill them out and bring them to reception." Jamie hands the clipboard to me, shooting Danny a worried look. I think she realised that he wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

Jamie looks around the waiting room for a second and then quickly seats herself in the chair next to me. "I'm really sorry guys. I don't know what to say. Sorry we took so long to call you. We had a bit of trouble tracking you down. Both your numbers are silent and no one around here knew where you were working."

I open to mouth to tell her its okay but Jamie shakes her head. "I know," she tells me softly. "I, um, got you these. They aren't exactly all that stylish but it's better than running around barefoot."

Looking down at my feet I'm slightly shocked to realise that I'm still barefoot. When we had left Danny's heels seemed too weird for what I was wearing and with no other options I had gone without.

"Oh," I manage in a daze, taking the slippers Jamie was holding out. "Thanks."

"Once you've given those to reception," Jamie tells me motioning to the forms, "head on up to intensive care. The chairs there are a bit less plastic. You might be able to get some sleep. I'll let them know you are on your way up."

My attention already turning itself towards the forms I nod my thanks, barely aware of Jamie getting up to leave. Silently I begin to make my way through the dull questions, answers on Larry's medical history coming to me with unexpected ease. I may have known Danny my entire life but I didn't think that, that would have made me an expert on his father's health.

Suddenly I feel Danny brushing my hair back behind my ear and his lips brushing my temple. Curious I look up, finding him staring down at me looking like the lost child I once knew. "Thanks," he tells me quietly and I know he is not just talking about the forms.

I nod, smiling, letting him know that I understood before turning back to the forms.

"I think I'm done here, I just need you to sign them."

Silently Danny takes the clipboard from me, signing his name with a flourish where required. "C'mon," he tells me standing up and holding out his hand.

Taking Danny's hand I let him lead me over to reception, Danny talking quickly to the girl behind the counter, getting directions from here as to the location of intensive care.

The trip up to the ICU is one of silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts, neither wanting to intrude on the other.

As we enter the ward, one of the nurses absconds us, taking us straight into the waiting room.

"Jamie told me you were coming," she tells us by way of explanation. Surprisingly she is not one for small talk, telling us where coffee and the bathrooms were and then quickly scurrying from the room, mumbling something about other patients.

Looking around the waiting room, it quickly became obvious that the room was designed for people expecting to stay there for hours at a time. There were a couple of sofas and arm chairs scattered about the room, a television and VCR in one corner, a box of children's toys in another and a coffee table scattered with old magazines.

Danny takes a seat on one of the sofas, his arm out gesturing for me to come sit next to him. Gratefully, I take a seat next to him, my legs curling up beside me and my head resting against his shoulder as I tried to make myself comfortable. I think we both need the comfort that our proximity gave us because Danny's arm come around, gently resting on my shoulders, his hand absently running up and down my bicep tracing nonsensical patterns.

"You should get some sleep," Danny tells me absently.

I smile slightly, typical Danny. Putting me first before his own health. "So should you," I tell him dryly.

I feel him smile slightly, as he kisses the top of my head, lingering there longer than necessary. "No matter what I try, sleeps not going to come."

"I know," I whisper, understanding completely.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait on this one. Uni has been an arse of late. Stupid mid-semester with all the assignments. Just so you know be on the look out soon for a Las Vegas/Harry Potter cross over from me. I'm quite excited about it as currently those are my two current obsessions. As always read, enjoy and most importantly review.**

**Chapter 3**

**I disclaim….**

We must have sat there for an age, unspeaking, unmoving, staring off into space lost in our own thoughts. I don't know how long we stayed like that but somewhere along the way we must have both drifted off because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Mary," someone was whispering quietly. "C'mon, Mary, you've got to wake up."

Unable to ignore them any longer, I open my eyes to find Jamie crouching down in front of me, a tray of three coffees in her hand.

"Sorry," she whispers, "I had to."

Her voice and face suddenly snap me back to reality as the reason I was here, with a crink in my neck came rushing back all too easily. I sit up rapidly, looking to the side to see Danny still fast asleep. Typical. Once asleep Danny could pretty much sleep through World War Three.

"Larry?" I question, turning my focus back to Jamie taking her in for the first time since I had woken up. She had changed from her hospital scrubs and now dressing casually in jeans and a hoodie, her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail with her back pack slung over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure," she answers apologetically. "I only just got here. Thought you might like some coffee before you faced the doctor."

"Oh," I answer thankfully taking the Styrofoam cup she had offered. "What time is it?"

"Not long after six. Listen, I'm gonna go find someone who can fill you guys in. You might want to wake Danny up in the meantime."

I nod slowly as Jamie gets up to leave taking a coffee with her, gulping it down greedily.

As the door closes behind her, I turn my full attention to Danny. He looks so peaceful sleeping, his face fully unguarded for what seems like the first time in months. He seems so much younger asleep, more carefree. Like all the stresses in his world have suddenly disappeared. It's a shame I have to wake him. He never gets enough sleep at the best of times.

I reach out, running my hand through his hair, smoothing it back away from his face. A mirror of the action I had completed so many times before. He stirs, his head leaning in towards my touch.

"Danny," I whisper, leaning my face down toward his to study his features more closely, my hand still making its way methodically through his hair. He stirs slightly again and I can tell his is slowly coming back into the land of the living.

"Danny," I whisper a bit louder than I had before.

That's all he needs, his hand snapping up to latch onto my wrist stilling it, as his eyes fly open. I'm rendered speechless as his green orbs appear to stare right through me as he tries to grasp the situation.

"Mary?" he asks in foggy confusion.

"Jamie's just getting the doctor," I manage absently, my thoughts still trapped within those whirling green depths. My heart breaks as I watch reality come crashing down, his features automatically hardening, his eyes taking the look of a lost little boy.

"Oh," he answers as if lost to what else to say, his grip almost painful on my wrist as he brings our hands down to rest in his lap.

"How long –"

"Awhile. Jamie said it was just after six," I answer pre-empting his barrage of questions.

He forces a smile in my direction, reaching up his free hand to brush a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

The door behind us bangs open and we both jump.

"Oh god! Sorry!" Jamie practically yelps as she quickly turns her back on us, averting her eyes from whatever she thought we were doing. From her view things must have looked pretty suspect, me leaning over Danny, our hands entwined on his lap.

We break apart quickly, both jumping up from the couch to face Jamie.

"It's okay," I protest quickly, struggling to find the words. "We weren't – we aren't – " I feel myself blush as Jamie turns back around, raising her eyebrows sceptically.

"Guys, this is Dr Matthews," Jamie states simply, not pressing the conversation any further. She steps aside to reveal a man standing behind her in a white lab coat.

Staring at Dr Matthews as he stands in the doorway, meticulously scrutinising a clipboard I suddenly realise that he is the exact opposite to Dr O'Connor. Dr Matthews was approaching 60, a face lined with years of stress as he exuded an air of smug confidence. While Dr O'Connor gave of an air of friendliness despite it being obvious he was overworked and busy, Dr Matthews presented with a manner of disdain and snobbishness.

The doctor finally looked up from his clipboard, a look of obvious contempt crossing his features as he ran his eyes over me. For the first time in years I felt like I was 16 again, small and pathetic standing there in Danny's too-big clothes and hospital slippers. Unconsciously I take a step closer to Danny and as if reading my mind, his hand slips into mine, squeezing it gently in support.

"Mr and Mrs McCoy, I believe?" he questions as way of preamble, extending his hand toward Danny.

Danny simply nods as he shakes the doctor's hand. "How is he?" he asks without preamble.

"He's fine," Dr Matthews replies dismissively. I can't help but notice Dr Matthews' refusal to acknowledge me. His eyes purposefully avoiding me ever since his first disapproving gaze. "There's been no significant change but that's to be expected at this stage. The first 48 hours, however, are crucial. We should know more by then. I understand that you wanted to see the patient."

Throughout the exchange I can feel Danny rapidly tense beside me as Dr Matthews' tone became increasingly condescending, the doctor's eyes only moving from his clipboard briefly to glance up at Danny.

Danny nods and the doctor continues in his frustrated and patronising tone. "I can let you both see him but only at ten minute intervals and preferably one at a time. His bodies been under a lot of stress at the moment and we feel he has the best chance of healing properly if his stress levels are kept to a minimum. Also, at this stage I'd like his visitors restricted to immediate family."

Danny and I both nod mutely. It was nothing I hadn't expected. From the little Jamie and the doctor in the ER I knew it was going to be bad. Either way, I'm not sure that I was completely prepared for seeing Larry in the hospital bed. Seeing someone with tubes hanging from them would always be a gut wrenching experience, no matter how well you were prepared.

"Okay, Mr McCoy I assume you'll want to go first. If you'll come with me, I'll get one of the nurses to explain everything to you."

Without further ado Dr Matthews swept from the room as if he had just given us news that Larry would most definitely, no doubt about it pull through. Danny turns to me, his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. I know he is dying to comment on Dr Matthews but he doesn't seeing the doctor still hovering in the doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want to–" he starts before I cut him off.

"Go," I tell him sternly in a whisper. "He's your father, Danny. Go."

Taking a step forward Danny drops a kiss on my hairline, giving my arm a quick squeeze before he heads out the door behind Dr Matthews.

Just as the door closes a sudden thought hits me. I can't believe that I was only just thinking of it now. I can't believe Danny hadn't thought of it.

Quickly I race out the door behind Danny stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Danny," I call after him and he turns quickly. "Can I borrow your phone?" Before his eyebrow is even raised in question Danny has already unclipped his cell from his belt and is about to toss it to me.

"We haven't called your Nan," I tell him quietly.

His face immediately softens, a look of horror passing his features. "Thanks," he tells me quietly. "Can you call Ed too?"

I nod and Danny throws me a sad smile before turning back to what seemed to be a rather clipped conversation with Dr Matthews.

Slowly I turn, already dialling the number as I push through the door back into the waiting room. Jamie is already curled up on one of the couches, engrossed in a trashy magazine as she sipped her coffee. She looks up, smiling slightly as she nodded letting me know that she understood the phone thing.

As I curl up on the sofa Danny and I had previously occupied the person on the other end of the line picks up.

"Hello?" I question. "Nana McCoy?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Your Clothes**

**A/N: Sorry that I've taken so long getting this chapter out. Uni has been a pain in the arse. Also, I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to go with this. I'm very nervous about it so I'm very keen to see what everyone thinks.**

**I disclaim…**

**Chapter 4**

The call to Grandma McCoy had been harsh to say the least. Like all McCoy's I considered Danny's grandmother more family than my actual grandmother. After Grandad McCoy had passed away when Danny and I were roughly ten Grandma McCoy had moved to a small town in Florida saying she needed a break from the activity of Vegas. I had been absolutely devastated at the time but Grandma McCoy had gone out of her way to make sure we remained in contact and now I most likely spoke to her more often than Danny.

To say she had taken the news of Larry's accident badly may have been the understatement of the century. I've never felt so helpless in my life listening to the distraught mother as I relayed what little information we had at hand over the phone. I couldn't comfort her. She was beyond that. Comfort if I was sitting right next to her would have been of little use let alone comfort over static wires. In that moment I have never been so thankful for Sam and her connections. After a quick a call to her I had Grandma McCoy booked first class on the next flight to Vegas. It was a relief to say the least.

My next call the Ed had been much easier. When he picked up the phone I had the sneaking suspicion that Sam had already cornered him. For a man who made it his business to know the details of all his employees' personal lives, especially Danny's, he asked remarkably few questions. Big Ed had made it clear that he didn't want to see either of us at work until news on Larry was more positive and promised that the concert I had been organising would be placed in capable hands. He also mentioned that he would send one of the girls over as soon as they had a spare minute.

As I flipped shut Danny's cell, I was surprised to find Jamie sitting cross-legged opposite me in an arm chair, magazine discarded, studying me curiously.

"So," she prompted as if eager to gain information of some kind.

"So?" I returned innocently. I knew exactly what she was fishing for; it didn't mean that I was going to take the bait. If Jamie was anything like she was in high school I knew I would have to eventually but I would have liked it to be on my own terms.

"You? Danny? This may seem stupid to you but I could never really figure out what was going on there." She pauses a minute, thinking as she studies me again for a second. "Still can't."

"Just friends," I answer, hoping that maybe if I kept my answers short she would stop pressing. I knew it was in vain.

Jamie snorts. "I'm sorry Mary, but you and Danny have never been 'just friends'."

"We're not sleeping together if that's what you're getting at," I snap, pre-empting her next line of questioning.

"Ah-ha!" Jamie exclaims as if I've just revealed the juiciest piece of gossip.

"Ah-ha?" I question, puzzled by her reaction. "Ah-ha, what ah-ha? There is no ah-ha."

"I didn't ask if you are sleeping together."

"Believe me, we're not," I tell her, unable to keep the cynical edge from my voice, staring at my hand as I absently pulled at a lose thread on the hem on the boxers I was wearing.

Jamie remains silent for a second, choosing her words carefully. "Amazing how it seems like everything has changed since high school when in reality nothing really has."

My head snaps up to study her, and I realise its true. At the heart of if Jamie is still the same girl who knew almost as much as Danny about me. The same girl who used to sit opposite me in the McCoy's living room as we giggled and gossiped about boys. The same girl who kept me sane when Danny and Greg were off doing boy things.

That's when it almost came out, that's when I almost told her everything from prom night to last night after the concert, every sordid detail of the Danny and Mary story.

Fortunately or unfortunately, I haven't decided which, that's when Danny returned from seeing Larry, his face pale, his eyes retaining the look of a lost little boy. It was all I could do not to jump up and crush him in a hug.

"Are you – do you want to –," Danny mumbles, struggling to find words he simply points to the door he just came from.

I nod slowly. As much as the thought scared me I knew I would have to do it sooner or later. I didn't know how I would cope seeing Larry hooked up to beeping machinery but I had to do it. Part of me still didn't want to believe that this was happening, that this wasn't some horrible nightmare. I needed to see him just to make sure.

As I brush past Danny I feel his hand come to rest gently on my arm, stopping me from going any further. I look up and see his concern written across his face. He was scared. I don't think he had been prepared to see his father like that.

"I'll be okay," I whisper, answering his unasked question.

Danny doesn't say anything, just nods his head slightly and lets my arm go. I don't think he wanted me to go in there. Part of his protective instinct. Something which annoyed me to great ends at the same time giving me little flutterings in my stomach because I knew it was his way of showing he cared.

I make my way out into the hall where there is a nurse standing there.

"Mrs McCoy?" she questions and I nod. I don't know how she does it. She was about my age but something in her voice made me instantly want to cling to her for any source of comfort. She was happy but not cheerful, concerned but not overbearing.

"This way," she gestures and I start to follow her down the hall. "Just a warning, most people get a bit of a shock when they see their loved ones hooked up to so many machines. It's a bit daunting. I'll get you to look through the window first just to get over the initial shock."

The nurse stops just outside a door and gestures for me to look through the adjacent window. Slowly I come around to peer through the glass, mentally trying to prepare me for anything.

When I said I wasn't sure if I could cope with seeing Larry hooked up to machinery I was right.

"Oh god," I whisper taking a step back from the window. "Larry."

It was more horrible than I had ever imagined. His mouth, open at a strange angle was full of tubes, an IV was inserted into the back of his right hand and I could see the wires to the heart monitor disappearing into his hospital gown. But that wasn't the worst of it. The look on Larry's face. I'd never seen it so expressionless. Larry was the kind of person who regularly fell asleep on the couch and whenever he did he never looked like this. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, so much younger than he appeared when awake.

This was different. His eyes were sunken, deep shadows around them. His face waxy and pale. A deep bruise was forming across his forehead. It was all I could do to convince myself it was Larry.

"Does it," I start but my voice doesn't want to come out more than a whisper. I clear my throat. "Does it hurt? The tube thing."

"Surprisingly no. At least not until it comes out. After that I've been told it feels like your throat is on fire. But at the moment, Larry barely even feels it."

I nod unable to take my eyes off Larry.

"Do you want to come in?" the nurse suddenly asks gently.

I nod again not sure if I could get my mouth around words. She opens the door and we enter the room silently. A gentle beep interrupts the quiet of the room every few seconds. I like that beep. It's slow, steady and regular. It lets me know that Larry is doing okay for now.

"Can he hear me?"

The nurse looks up from where she was checking Larry's vitals and smiles slightly. "Honestly," she starts, "it varies from case to case. Sometimes they can, sometimes they can't. I suppose the important thing is to try."

I nod. I'm glad she hadn't fed me the lie about all coma patients being able to hear you. It always struck me as a stupid thing to say. It was a ridiculous idea really. I could never hear a single thing while I was asleep so why would coma patients.

Nevertheless, the idea was extremely comforting and at the same time disquieting. If he really could hear me then it made sense that he was capable of some kind of conscious thought just unable to express it. The unable to express it is what scared me. Was it like he was locked in a black hole, hearing people around him, unable to interact making them sound so far away.

"Hey, Larry," I start, taking his left hand in both of mine. I never expected it to feel so clammy. "It's me, Mary. You're giving us quite the scare. Of course, Danny's not saying much, just pretending that he's – oh, you know how he is. Bottling everything inside while he tries his best to pretend he's okay. A lot like you actually. I don't know what's been going on between you lately but you're both as stubborn as each other. I know you're both busy but it's ridiculous." I pause, suddenly realising I was starting to rant. "I probably should have said this months ago but I don't think you would have listened. You're both too stubborn for your own good. I guess my point is that you love each other and you should stop being stupid. Just spend time; I know you've both been wanting to for ages."

I pause for a moment just to watch Larry's face. Nothing changes. He just lays there. It's unnerving to say the least. As I watch, it starts to hit me just how much I need Larry. Almost as much as I did Danny. As long as I can remember, whenever Danny couldn't be there for any reason it was always Larry who picked up the pieces.

"Just get better. I don't think you know how much we need you. How much I need you. Just get better."

I stand, unable to keep sitting here watching him. It was too hard. I was so used to seeing Larry so alive. Even after his wife had died Larry was more lively than this. Ignoring the nurse who had brought me in, I leave the room shutting the door firmly behind me. Leaning back heavily against the wall I finally let the reality sink in. Thick tears make their way down my cheeks as I stare across the drab hall, letting me emotions finally catch up to reality.

TBC


End file.
